Phantom's Angel
by Phantomshadows
Summary: I'm in 1870's France and have a few problems, as well as make some. :p
1. Chapter 1

Summery: I'm in 1870's France and have a few problems, as well as make some. :p

Warnings: Raoul and Christine bashing, bad grammar and craziness. And very minor swearing. Deal.

Phantom's Angel

I so did not intend to sprout wings. Or fall into the 1870's and the Opera Populaire. Not that you see me complaining. About the wings. Yes I was an inveterate Phantom of the Opera fan, yes I hated Raoul and Christine. And yes I loved the Phantom, madly. That was why I was so happy, except for the wings. It was just a normal day for me, walking to the bus stop when I curled over in pain. Not anything pretty but horrible back wrenching pain. My long brown hair falling into the spring mud as I fell to my knees. This was so not going to be my day, I could tell already. My head whipped back as I screamed and everything blurred. No one heard me. I was screaming like a banshee and no one heard. To top it all off the other three people who caught the bus at my stop were four feet in front of me. My eyes squeezed close as my back pack fell to one side. I so hope I don't look like Raoul right now! You know the scene, where he's tied to the gate. Letting out another heart wrenching scream I felt my back burst open and what I now know as my clothes changing. When I stopped holding myself and whimpering I looked up.

And I was so not at my bus stop anymore. I was in a cobbled street that was in front of a very recognizable building. WTF? The Opera Populaire? FRANCE??? Oh I am so dead. I'm going to not make the bus! I'm going to miss school! I CAN'T SPEAK FRENCH! Well, I was in Paris now and was not about to leave one of the only familiar places to get myself lost. I was about to step onto the street when a horse and carriage rolled by. Now I know that America is not that advanced, if we are advanced at all. Looking around I noticed quite a lot of things missing. Like skyscrapers as well as cars. Oh and no stop lights or telephone poles or wires of any sort. Nothing with a motor and nothing that looked modern. Looking down at my feet I noticed something. My sneakers were no longer on my feet and I couldn't even see my feet over my _skirt?_ Since when did this happen? Certainly not when I was looking! That's when I saw my friend Catt huddled in one corner of the front stoop of the building I was taking shelter in. She was dressed in what looked to be a hoop skirt and was in the middle of bawling her eyes out. I ran to her and tripped over my own hoop skirt and landed on my butt. Which was when Catt looked up and started to laugh as well as cry. Great, she was hysterical. I sat there and blinked as my friend, a Meg/Erik shipper, left the huge stone building which turned out to be a store of some sort.

Marie? Her dark red hair contrasted with her creme hoop skirted dress that she moved around in with a level of familiarity. She _would _know how to walk around in this thing. But how in the world did I end up here? I mean how did _we _end up here? I remember that Marie missed school yesterday and missed her cousins senior project but what was she doing here? Oh well, who cares at this point? I just wanted to get back to the bus stop. Slowly getting up I made my way over to Catt. Folding her in my arms I sat next to her to quite her sobs. Looking at Marie I raised my head and blew a wisp of loose hair out of my face. Wait... My hair is up? Taking stock I realized. I had wings?? I had a set of gray feathery wings sprouting out of my back. I was wearing a deep purple dress with a hoop skirt that was made of silk. My hair was piled on top of my head except for a few curls that fell around my face and I was wearing a corset that was pushing against my body. How I missed the fact that I was wearing a corset I will never know. My feet were in slippers, or if what I felt was right, they were. I wasn't trusting anything anymore.

"Do you know what we are doing here?" I asked with my head tilted to one side.

"Not a clue." She responded. "But I'm glad you got here. I've been here for a month. Has anyone missed me back home?"

Needless to say I was more than confused, I was flabbergasted! It was only yesterday she went MIA. What on earth was I supposed to say to her being here a month? Even being here was way weird. I suppose the truth couldn't be any weirder.

"Um... You just missed yesterday?" I said tentatively.

"But... You mean time passes differently when your in the past?" She replied, obviously as confused as I was but in way more possession of the facts than me. What else is new?

"That would make sense. How long has she been here?" I answered, while nodding at Catt who was still crying and hugging me.

"As long as you I suppose. You two have just got here right?" She looked at Catt with concern while she was speaking. I just nodded as I heaved us up off the brick. Catt had reasonably calmed down now and was just sniffling while looking around with big sky blue eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Paris, France. In front of the Opera House and I'm guessing that it's sometime around 1870." I looked at her as I said this hoping she wouldn't go into overload.

But she did. And she fainted. I don't mean anything so soft as swooned. She was headed for the brick and fast. It was a dead faint and I was the only one who could catch her seeing as how the chances of Marie booking it over here in a hoop skirt was nil. Acting quickly I caught her before she hit the pavement? Well, it was a brick... cobblestone thingie that would have hurt in anycase. Hefting her up, with no muscle (because I am such a weakling) I look at Marie. She just looked right back at me.

"You'll find that people are more likely to faint in this time, including yourself. And put your wings away before anyone sees them. Oh, and bring Catt this way. I work at the Opera and live there, so we can put her in my living quarters." The last was said with a grin as she headed across the street.

"Wait," I huffed while taking as many steps toward her as I could. "I don't know how to put my wings away! And do you really work in the Opera House?"

Marie turned and looked at me. Dropping her basket she got behind me and tried to push my wings in. "While this is inconvient! Mine went right in when I accidentally fell against a wall. And yes I do work at the opera, its like a mini town in there."

My eyes widened in alarm. "You mean that I'm stuck looking like some deranged form of cupid!?! That their supposed to retract but mine just don't work? That you have a pair too, but that yours just hie themselves right into your back?" I was working up to a good round temper tantrum now. Nothing was going to stop me! I was going to fix this and I was going to do it by yelling my head off like a fish wife. Slap! Or not. Marie just grabbed me and Catt and started to drag us up the steps to the Opera Poplaire. She looked around frantically to make sure no one had heard and/or seen my little fit and dragged me and Catt right through the Opera House door.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom's Angel

(A/N: No reviews:( Don't you like my story. sob Oh well, sighs I'll just write to torment those of you who are reading and don't hit the review button. Who knows? Maybe I'll pair Erik with Carlotta! ;p)

End Chapter 1

...Marie just grabbed me and Catt and started to drag us up the steps to the Opera Populaire. She looked around frantically to make sure no one had heard and/or seen my little fit and dragged me and Catt right through the Opera House door...

Chapter 2

And onto a lovely staircase that I could vaguely remember having come from the movie of the Phantom of the Opera. Oh my God, this place is huge! It was gold in the places I saw but was much less eye catching than what was presented in the 2004 movie. It was more of a worn golden color that was accented by the many sculptures in the nooks and crannies that where abundant. While I was being dragged by this pleasant sight I realized we weren't headed up the staircase but going to the right instead. Marie must be muscle women to drag me AND Catt along. I always knew she had superior strength than me! I shall call her Wonder Women! Bam! Oww, that hurt... Was the only thought that was going through my head as I hit a door frame. And then were going down a rickety wooden stairwell and descending into the depths of the Opera House. Dazed from the hit to the head it took me awhile to realize we were standing outside Marie's living quarters in some obscure part of the building. Hmm... I wonder if I find Erik, will he let me play with his punjab lasso? Needless to say I was a little _more_ confused than usual, but not by much. Opening her door Marie shoved me in and gently directed Catt inside as well.

"Oh My GOD! I hope no one saw. Rowan, what are we going to do about you? Even Catt's wings retract!" Marie said the first part of her speech while poking her head outside her door and looking down the deserted hallway both ways. The latter was said to me while she was eying Catt who was now stretched out on the bed and looking at me with a worried gleam in her eye. I eyed Catt with surprise, she had wings?! And sure enough, when she woozily sat up a small pair of white wings that were accented with light pink fell out of her back. They were entrancingly beautiful to look at and seemed to reflect light. And mine were dove gray, not silver or anything eye catching or elegant. Just plain gray. Looking over at Marie I saw her sporting a full length pair of wings. The tips reached past her hips by a few inches and folded in, and they were a stunning shade of white with even lighter creamy yellow accents. I was more than jealous I was turning green in the face. And then Marie's wings enfolded into her back as she moved to sit with Catt. Turning my head so that I could see them over my shoulder I smiled. They were both so wonderful to be around in their own ways. Marie would instill a sense of wisdom in a person long after they parted. And Catt always seemed to have a special smile for someone, when they needed it the most. It was then that my face darkened.

Catt was still befuddled and clearly not happy with her new surroundings. Marie was hugging her and trying to get her acquainted with her new world. I looked over their shoulders with my small frown in place. What were we doing there? How were we going to get home? Was Erik a Gerik or a Micheal Crawford? What color was Christine's hair? And the ever present, where did Christine's stockings go? A pair of amber yellow eyes flashed in the darkness and disappeared. ERIK?!?! And I missed seeing him because I was dazed by a door frame? Ungh, shoot me now! My eyes fluttered closed as I started to mentally plan a way into Erik's lair. I was not going to miss this opportunity presented me by fate. Nun-uh. I realized why we were all there now. I was so going to save Erik from Christine and give him to myself. He was going to be mine. A phanatical gleam sparkled in my eyes as I contemplated how many ways one could tie a Phantom to a gate. Yummy! Slap! Owwwie! Marie had slapped me again and I hadn't even been saying anything!

"NO! The Phantom is all that you seek! You know nothing of Erik and his ways! I have been setting him and Meg Giry up for the past month. He has only one chance of being truly loved, and Rowan, you will **not **mess this up for him! He messes up his own life up well enough on his own without you running around and stealing his mask and cape like it came from a souvenir shop!" Marie was on a roll and that roll was steam rolling me over. But I was very far from agreeing. Meg was even more innocent than Christine, she knows nothing of the world. Let alone how to deal with darkness and pain. I mean look at how she reacted to those little old rats!

It was time for me to have my say and I had no qualms about interrupting her. "Nothing of Erik? Nothing of his face, his pain? I have no cares about how you've been spending your past month, what is the over awed Meg going to do with a passion as intense as his? If it is ever directed at her she will BURN! And why is it always his _last_ chance? He has as much chance as the rest of us in finding his true love! His face would be a deterrent to a bimbo like Jessica Simpson! No one else I know of would say no to him! Not even my most ditsiest friends who are as good at zoning as I am. And, forgive me Marie, but out of the three of us," Here I pointed to Catt, and Marie and myself in a sweeping gesture. One that was worthy of the stage, once I had time to reflect on it. "I know pain of the heart more throughly! I have felt what it has been like to be rejected for no good reason! You two know nothing of my past and I'll thank you not to judge!" While I was storming at them and they were surprised at this unusual and impassioned out burst. When I started yelling it was usually from sugar high joyousness or ditsy confusion. Never from bitterness about my past or future and never about anything serious. When I got serious they thought I was depressed and so most of the time I would just slip back into my own little mask of happiness.

With everything I had to say being stated I stormed out much to Marie's displeasure. I looked around making sure the coast was clear and turned left. Left seemed like it went down which is where I wanted to go. I was on my way to Erik! If I got killed by a well hidden trap along the way at least it was a trap made by Erik. I would die happy. I was not about to wait by Christine's mirror or the little chapel or wait for anyone to show me to cellar number four and the entrance to his home. I was going to talk to him and make sure he wasn't on morphine or drugs like in many of the stories I had read and heard about him. How I was going to take the drug away if he had it? I was still working on that. I was right in the middle of rushing (as fast as I could in a hoop skirt) to the end of the hallway when I fell.

It was one of those sickening falls where you feel your stomach in your toes and a rushing sensation in your ears. You know, like when your going upstairs after raiding the kitchen for a midnight snack and miss a step. The unexpected fall of one who cannot see in the impenetrable darkness. And when I landed I wasn't even in Erik's torture chamber. I was in the middle of a set that appeared to be for Aida. Well, if entombment was part of the opera than I wasn't that far off. Ancient Egypt seemed to have taken up residence in the Opera Populaire's basement and I was sitting in the Sphinx's paws. My hoop was lifted up and attacking my head as I was curled with my legs hanging over one dusty paw. To say I was not happy or comfortable was understating matters a little.

I now took this time to reflect on my actions and realized that I was more than a little foolish. I was being an idiot again and now Marie was probably panicking about where I am and I anyone saw me and my rogue wings. Speaking of, I wonder if they're broken. And why couldn't I have flown? Gah, my wings malfunctioned to the extent that I was now in an pasteboard Sphinx's paws with my feet in the air. Great. I couldn't even have the dignity to fall into Erik's waiting arms. It had to be a dusty, old, prop. Berating myself while trying get out of my embarrassing position I heard light strains laughter in the shadows. Great, I was giving a titillating view of my bloomers to Erik and he was laughing at me. My hair came undone as I was struggling and fell about my face causing even more dust motes to fly around my head. Half choking and half sobbing I fell to the ground and moaned before passing out.

Now review for me! Pwwease?? insert puppy dog eyes

I'm not posting till I get reviews! Mua haha ha ha Authoress chokes on jolly rancher


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom's Angel

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! don't sue

(A/N: I'm baaack! With my new chappie! What new trouble can I get myself into? Where will I wake up? Hmm...)

End Chapter 2

...Berating myself while trying get out of my embarrassing position I heard light strains laughter in the shadows. Great, I was giving a titillating view of my bloomers to Erik and he was laughing at me. My hair came undone as I was struggling and fell about my face causing even more dust motes to fly around my head. Half choking and half sobbing I fell to the ground and moaned before passing out...

Chapter 3

When I woke up I was laid out on a stone floor and the place was filled with dim light. I sat up and felt my head to reassure myself that it was still there, while getting my hair out of my face and mouth. When I realized I was no longer playing Aida, I was more confused than ever. Where could I possibly be? And with a swish he walked by. Erik!! Quickly trying to stand, I fell over and right onto my face. But he stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. He had jet black hair like Gerard Butler's but there the resemblance ended. His lips were twisted like Micheal Crawford's and he had glowing amber eyes reflecting out of his mask. His twisted lips skewered even more into what was, I supposed, a sardonic smile. Turning with another swish of the cape he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Well, well, a friend of Marie's hmm...?" He looked down on me gleefully. Little did he know the thoughts going through my head. He would have been running had he realized what precisely was being planned. His lips were thicker than I had imagined and I was in the middle of figuring out what they would be like under mine.

"How could you tell? Did you see me in her room and follow me and rescue me?" I gazed up at him like I was two and he was a lollipop that was especially desirable. "Where is the Louis Phillipe room?"

He gave me a dazed look at the rapid fire questions. Finally, at the end he just pointed somewhere behind him. I was off like a shot in the general direction of the room, and hopefully the swan bed. My God, I loved the red crushed velvet on that thing! And I walked right into a bedroom that looked like it _was _the Louis Phillipe room. It was done in cream and china blue with accents of gold. The carpet was creamy and soft, the dresser,desk and bed were done with walnut wood. Yes, there was no swan bed, and no black curtain and no red anything. Wahhh... There in the middle of the room was the four poster walnut bed with a china blue and cream colored coverlet. The curtains of the monstrous thing was cream as well and under any other circumstances I would have looked at it with awe. But not now, not when the swan bed had turned into a four poster. This was a travesty and could not be the desired room. I must have taken a wrong turn! That was when Erik roared in like a pack of lions.

"What are you doing in here? I could tell you were one of Marie's kind by the wings, you fool! I saw you in her room but many of the ballet rats are fitted in there and I was merely going to check to see if she had time to help me on a confidential project! You get out of this room! I did not follow you and had no intention of rescuing you, you twit! Out, out, OUT!!" He bellowed at me with a good deal of rage. Ohh, he was not happy. But neither was I.

"Where is the Louis Phillipe room? What is that beast?" The last was said as I pointed at the offensive four poster. "Where is the swan bed? What confidential business could you have with Marie? I am not leaving this room until I get answers!"

He stopped and stared. I was probably quite a sight by now. My hair was undone and muddy with dust sprinkled around for good measure. My face was streaked with mud I had tried to wipe off and my dress was wrinkled and torn. My wings were crushed and limp. And I was yelling questions at the phantom of the opera like there was no such thing as a punjab, or a torture chamber, or those wicked balls of fire he could shoot in that one version, or a sword for him to impale me on. Turning he ran out of the room like it was on fire, with me right at his heels. We didn't stop the insane game of tag until we were right by a huge organ with pipes taking up a wall and reaching past the ceiling to points unknown. He whirled around to face me and I ran in delight to the instrument.

"Do not TOUCH that!" Erik screamed at me as he went into attack mode. Which was after he realized he was running from a deranged women with wings who had fallen into a prop room, and that he could easily whip my butt. In under five seconds I was under the punjab lasso as Erik was squeezing it around my neck. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and hoped green was a good eye color for him.

"You will _not_ touch any of my instruments! You will stay out of the Louis Phillipe room!" His face was moving closer to mine and I couldn't help it.

"Was it her room? Christine's?" Was all I could say as I looked into his face. He winced at her name and his hand grew unsteady. Then his grip on my neck tightned.

"You will not mention her to me... You will not ask questions that do not concern you. You will stay out of my home in future unless you are invited. You will leave now and stay in the Opera Populaire, only as long as it takes you to leave. Do you need me to show you the way out?" He listed off the rest of his rules shakiley but firmly and I nodded my head in assent. I didn't want to hurt him. Plus, I didn't know the way out and him showing me would ensure that I would actually get out instead of get myself killed. He pulled the lasso around so that it was a leash and started leading me from his home. The return to the front stoop was unceremonious and I now had no where to go. There was only one carriage in the street and Erik froze when he saw it. Pushing me into the otherwise deserted street he strode back into the Opera Populaire and back to his haunts. Landing in a puddle I started to cry and then I hit myself on the hand for being stupid. Tears were useless and demeaning, not to mention that it was always the stupid idiot women who never could accomplish anything on their own that cried. At least in the movies, but whatever.

I never quite believe what happened next myself but it did actually happen. The door to the building across the street opened and a young girl with blond hair left. She looked at the Opera House with longing eyes before checking the street for what I don't know. Then her eyes arrested on me and she froze. My hair was a muddy mess, my neck had red marks from the rope, my wings were limp and lifeless, my face was tear streaked and I was hopelessly staring at her. She took one look at the marks around my neck and lifted a hand to her mouth and screaming while dropping her shopping basket. For the second time in my life I fainted. And I never fainted before this, so twice in one day was saying something.

A/N: I know, I know. Fainting twice is weak and I'm waffling. Who knows? I might work well with more reviews??? hint unsubtle hint

I hope your all surprised about the ending except for the unimpressive fainting act I was! Review! Aideu!


End file.
